Meeting The Family
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Sam already knows Tommy but what happens when Sam brings Andy to St. Catharines to meet Sarah?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This story is less than 10 chapters as of now but could potentially grow (because that has been known to happen to me).

The story is about when Andy meets Sarah and her family (in case you didn't catch that in the title).

First chapter is really just background but things start to pick up in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Andy climbed the stairs to her apartment with a yawn. Three days ago 15th division received surprising news. Few officers retired and even fewer were killed on the job (thankfully) in all of the divisions so 15th was receiving four new rookies even though they were not scheduled to receive new rookies for at least another year.<p>

She turned the key and opened the door. She just managed to close it when someone stepped out of the kitchen and pressed her to the wall.

Her arms went around his neck and her lips quickly found his.

When they broke for air, she leaned her head against his chest. "You're late" he murmured in her ear.

"Well, Traci took a little while longer than I thought she would. How much longer do we need to keep this relationship hidden?"

Sam pulled away to really look at her. "Your call. I was ready to let everyone know weeks ago."

Andy sighed. As much as she wanted to go public, she felt that she and her friends were still considered rookies and people still considered Sam as her training officer. With luck, the new rookies would change that view and they could stop hiding.

She had broken up with Luke two weeks after her short undercover stint with Sam but it was not until almost two months after their undercover that they went out for drinks together…and here they were now, in her apartment, and soon the whole world would know they were a couple.

* * *

><p>The week the new rookies arrived ended horrifically for Andy. First, the rookie Sam was paired with kept trying to flirt with him. Secondly, she was paired with Gail. They responded to a 9-1-1 call and found out that there were children in the building. Andy wanted to go in right away but Gail physically restrained her, arguing that they should wait for backup.<p>

During those precious seconds that Andy struggled with Gail, a shot was fired. It froze Gail and enabled Andy to burst into the building. She was furious with Gail. She contained the subject and had him handcuffed within seconds but he had still shot a little girl. By the time Gail entered with backup, Andy had the subject cuffed against a pole and was using her first aid kit to try to assess the wounds. She didn't understand why Gail hadn't come in when she radioed for an ambulance, but hey, no one really understood Gail.

The girl was still in the ICU, fighting for her life, when shift ended. Andy was in no mood for drinks but Traci dragged her along.

When they got to the Penny, Andy went to get a drink. Sam grabbed her arm and stopped her. "It wasn't your fault" he stated. He wished he had been one of the backup responders but he had been dealing with a disgruntled citizen at the other end of town. He knew she would be blaming herself.

She wondered why he was doing this in a public place but went along with it anyway, especially after she saw his new rookie trying to catch his eye. "Had I convinced Gail in the first place, that girl would not have been shot. She might die, Sam." She worked hard to keep the tears from falling.

"You don't know what would have happened had you gone in right away. It could have been you that was shot."

Andy understood his concern for her wellbeing but the sight of the little girl lying in her own blood would be featured in her dreams/nightmares tonight. She had no energy to continue arguing with him.

She turned away from him and ordered drinks for herself, as well as Traci and Dov. While she was waiting, Sam scooted closer. "Meet me in five by the truck" he murmured in her ear.

Andy hid her surprise as she brought the drinks back to the table. In five minutes people would still be arriving and the parking lot would not be empty. Unless…was that what he wanted? She pushed the thoughts out of her head and sat down in between Traci and Dov.

A few minutes later, she watched from the corner of her eye as Sam paid for his drinks and left. What she didn't realize was that Traci noticed as well.

"What's with Swarek tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Andy was getting much better at lying but Traci saw right through her.

"Something's up."

Both women glanced at Dov but he was well on his way to being wasted and didn't even notice their conversation.

Andy looked at Traci. "I'm going to talk to him." She walked to the bartender and paid for her drinks before walking out after Sam. On the way out she passed Jerry, so she knew at least she wasn't leaving her friend to deal with a drunk Dov alone.

* * *

><p>Sam was leaning against his truck. When she walked out of the Penny, he stayed where he was and waited for her. "You waiting for me?"<p>

"Andy, it wasn't your fault."

The tears began to fall. "Yes it was! I wish you had been there with me because then that little girl wouldn't be fighting for her life. You would have gone in right away."

While she was talking, Sam stepped closer to her. When she stopped to breathe, he brought his hand up behind her and pulled her close for a kiss.

Andy was surprised at Sam's tactics but let him kiss her. Evidently he decided to stop hiding, even though he had told her it was her call. He had been her TO, she trusted him with her life, and he knew what he was doing. Even so, she broke the kiss too soon for either of their likings.

Oliver Shaw and Noelle Williams walked over. "About time" Noelle muttered.

Oliver looked at Sam. "You waited. Good boy Sammy." He patted Sam on the head as if he were a dog.

Sam grinned and looked at Andy. She smiled shyly at him, giving him encouragement. "If you two will excuse us…" he led Andy to the passenger side of his truck and held the door opened for her. Oliver and Noelle shrugged (both had known it was inevitable) and went into the Penny to discreetly spread the news.

Once in the car, he looked at her. "My place or yours?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the new rookies watching the scene but ignored her.

"Yours. Otherwise Traci will be calling every five minutes. Sam?"

He glanced at her as he started the car. "You okay?"

"Make me forget. I keep seeing her…"

Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be okay." He grabbed her hand and held it as he drove to his house.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think (and maybe then I'll be motivated to have the next chapter up tomorrow morning).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue (in case you hadn't figured that out yet!)

* * *

><p>Sam was waiting for Andy when she finished shift. "You ready?"<p>

Andy nodded, thinking back to their conversation three days ago.

_Flashback:_

_ They were lying in her bed, supposed to be getting ready for shift, when Sam broke the comfortable silence. "Andy, technically we have only been together for three days, but…"_

_ "Technicalities Sam. You know we have been together for a lot longer. Like three months."_

_ Sam moved so he could see her face and grinned. "As I was saying, but, we both have the extended weekend off."_

_ Andy looked at him. "I am no longer considered a rookie for what, ten-eleven days, and already you managed to make sure I get the weekend off?"_

_ Sam smirked. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go away for the weekend?"_

_ "Where?"_

_ "How about I surprise you?"_

_ Andy trusted Sam more than she trusted anyone else so she agreed. Sam told her that the weather where they were going was the same as Toronto, but he was tightlipped about where they were going._

_End Flashback_

Sam opened the door for Andy and closed it when she was inside, after taking her bag and throwing it in the back.

He came around and buckled. "How bad was it?" The little girl had survived but a call this week had ended up with the need to call in homicide. Andy and Luke still had major tension between them and working together in close quarters was a strain on Andy. He knew it, and he knew that she needed a break. He was just glad that he had asked her before the case had opened, if not, he doubted she would have said yes.

Andy yawned. "Besides for the questions about how the two of us finally got together, I guess a little better than last week. At least I wasn't paired with Gail at all this week." She didn't add that she hated working with Luke because she didn't want to upset him, and, truthfully, she would rather work with Luke, who was married to his job, than Gail.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Andy was asleep. Sam glanced at her and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept, even though it had been a hard week for her at work. He understood why she was exhausted; the week was mentally and emotionally draining for her.<p>

It also didn't help that the two of them were staying up really late every night. He knew that exhaustion would catch up to both of them eventually; it just seemed to hit Andy first. He pulled over and grabbed a blanket that he had left in the back seat. He covered her with the blanket and turned up the air before getting onto the highway.

* * *

><p>Andy woke as Sam turned off the highway. Still half asleep, it took her a few minutes to process where they were going. "St. Catharines?" she began to panic. "Sam, I can't do this. What if she hates me for what I did to you?" She was referring to the fact that she had gone to him that night and then gone back to Luke.<p>

Sam grabbed her hand. "She doesn't know about that. Besides, she just wants me to be happy and I am happy with you so she won't hate you." He grinned at her. "Not that she would anyway. She'll love you and so will the kids."

Andy looked at him. "Kids? Every time you spoke about Sarah you didn't tell me she was married."

Sam glanced at her again. "After Sarah was attacked, my parents realized she needed help. They sent her to a boarding school in St. Catharine's. While she was there, she met another girl, a few years older, who had a similar history. The girl waited a few years and then set Sarah up with her brother.

"John's a great guy. He understands what Sarah went through and helped her immensely. He is actually a psychologist. He decided his career after his sister was attacked."

"Just like you."

Sam nodded and stopped the truck in front of a house on a quiet street. He came around to Andy's side and held out his hand to help her out. Even though she didn't need it, Andy appreciated the gesture.

When her feet were firmly on the ground, Sam closed the door and trapped her against the car, capturing her in a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

><p>The door to the house opened and three little figures burst out, two screaming "Uncle Sammy!"<p>

Sam turned from Andy and bent down as two of his nieces came forward to hug him.

The third figure, a little two and a half year old girl, ignored Sam and went right to Andy, stretching her arms in a gesture that she wanted Andy to lift her.

Andy lifted her, giving Sam a quizzical look. Sam's eyes widened for a second and then he recovered. "Girls, this is my friend Andy. Andy, this is Allison, she is seven" he pointed to the older girl "and this is Jessie, almost five" he pointed to the second child.

"And you are holding Kayla" Allison pointed out.

When she heard her name, Kayla lifted her head for a second. Then she settled herself, wrapping one arm around Andy's neck and sticking her thumb from the other hand into her mouth.

Sam smiled at Andy. Then he picked Jessie up and placed her on his shoulders and grabbed Allison. "Let's go." He led Andy into the house.

When they were inside, Sam set his nieces on the floor. Kayla tightened her grip so Andy continued to hold her. She found it oddly comforting and knew that if she were not holding Sam's niece she would probably be on the verge of a panic attack even though Sam said it would be fine.

"Sarah? I found some hooligans running around outside. Thought they might be yours."

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think! (Hopefully the next chapter will be up within three days...)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Sorry I didn't update sooner, the whole story is mostly written but there was a disconnect in this chapter that I had to fix and I really struggled so it took a few days.

* * *

><p>A woman with curly black hair and dark eyes stepped into the hallway holding a baby. "Sammy."<p>

Sam opened his arms and she walked into them. "Sarah." When she pulled away, he motioned to Andy. "Sarah, Andy. Andy, Sarah."

Sarah glanced at Sam for a long moment and then stuck out a hand to Andy. When Andy stretched out her hand, Sarah pulled her in for a one arm hug and whispered "welcome to my home."

When she pulled away she looked at her brother. "You are dead meat."

Sam gave her a 'what did I do' glance.

Andy had been looking around the hallway, specifically at the pictures on the wall, making sure she had her facts straight. Before Sarah could say anything Andy said "wait, you have a baby nephew? !" The pictures that lined the hallway clued her in that the baby in Sarah's arms was a boy. "Why didn't you say anything?" She stared at him for a long moment. Then it dawned on her. "That's why you took off four days in three weeks a little over four months ago." She hit him on the arm. "You could have told me. I was worried."

Sam started to answer when Sarah cut in. "She has a beef with you and so do I! You called and said you were bringing your partner Andy. First of all, I thought it was a male partner and second of all, do you know how much time I spent cleaning out the second bedroom?"

Sam looked apologetic but when Sarah met Andy's eye, she knew Andy was up to something.

"Sam," Andy shifted Kayla slightly and touched his arm briefly, "you're lucky I'm too tired to argue about this. We are not partners; we have not been partners since that undercover operation right after I was cut loose."

"Andy, you are my partner –"

"I thought it was colleague with benefits?" She said cheekily. "And if I weren't so tired, I would make you suffer for what you put your sister through by sleeping in the second bedroom."

Sam looked at her. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Sarah couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing.

Andy smiled. She knew right then that she and Sarah would be great friends. "You ruined it. I had him."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Did you see his face?"

Sam groaned. "Great. The two most important women in my life are ganging up against me. You two are going to be the death of me if you double team me."

Sarah smiled. "You deserved it and I'm not done with my revenge." She glanced at Andy. "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. Would you like me to take her?" When Andy shook her head no, that she was fine holding Kayla, Sarah turned to Sam. "Why don't you two go to the living room? I'll be back in a minute with drinks."

Sam reached out and took his nephew. "Andy, this is J.J. He is five months old." He took her hand and led her to the couch. "We weren't together when J.J. was born, that's why I didn't mention it. I didn't realize you noticed."

Andy touched his cheek. "Of course I noticed. And what does J.J. stand for?"

"John Jr." Sarah entered the room with cups and drinks. "John's family has this thing about the first son being given the same name as his father. Thankfully John is the second son or my son would have a title of the fifth or sixth." She served the drinks and then looked at Andy. "So, since my darling brother never tells me anything…how did the two of you meet?"

Andy smirked. Sarah knew that she was also a cop and Andy didn't want to go through the whole history so she stuck to the basics. "I arrested him." She looked at Kayla. "She's asleep by the way."

Sarah started to rise. "I'll go put her in her bed."

Andy shook her head. "Just tell me where her bedroom is." She wanted to give Sam and his sister some alone time. She knew that it had been a while since the two siblings sat down and had a long talk face-to-face; considering that since she and Sam got together he had not gone to St. Catharines.

Sarah told Andy where the nursery was and Andy headed down the hall. She opened the door to the nursery and saw a toddler bed and a baby crib. She started to set Kayla in her bed when Kayla began to whimper and grasped Andy's shirt.

Andy moved to the rocking chair and sat down. She rocked Kayla gently, thinking about all of the times she had done this while babysitting. As a teenager, babysitting was her means of survival when her father wasted all of his money on the booze.

* * *

><p>After Andy left the room, Sarah rounded on Sam. "I like her. Why didn't you bring her before?"<p>

"Sarah…"

"Sam, I'm your sister!"

Sam sighed and stroked his nephew's cheek. "Training officers and rookies are a big no-no and I was her main training officer. We had to wait to make it public." _And, she was originally with Luke, but you don't need to know that._

Sarah nodded and then Sam told her what happened when he and Andy met and the first few days back on the job; including how and why Andy had arrested him. Sam stuck to the fact that she always had his back and totally left Luke out of the picture. When her interrogation of how they met finished, the two siblings began discussing Sarah's children and an idea Sam had for the weekend.

After twenty minutes, Sarah looked at Sam. "Shouldn't Andy be back by now?"

Sam stood. "Yeah. J.J.'s asleep so I'll put him down and find Andy."

Sarah nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

* * *

><p>The sight that met Sam's eyes when he walked into the nursery was a sight that he hoped to see in the future. Andy was asleep in the rocking chair, gently rocking Kayla.<p>

Sam gently set J.J. in the crib and then moved to Andy. He carefully lifted Kayla and placed her in her bed before lifting Andy out of the chair. He brought her into the guest bedroom and gently set her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered "sleep well" before slipped out.

He stopped briefly in the kitchen to inform Sarah that Andy had had two rough weeks and was sleeping before making a few trips back and forth to bring in everything that was in the truck (including presents for his nieces and nephew). As he was bringing the last suitcase into the bedroom, Andy stirred.

Sam dropped the suitcase and sat down on the edge of the bed and touched Andy's cheek. When Andy's eyes flew open, he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hey sleepy-head. How was your nap?"

Andy smiled. The nap was a blessing, she felt energized. "Would have been better had you joined me."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Later." He stood up and extended his hand to her. "Let's go see if Sarah needs any help in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so please review! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, my computer which has the file has a virus. I think I have the file saved elsewhere and I am looking for it so hopefully within a week...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Computer healed! (thankfully) and lets hope that fanfiction doesn't go down again like it did the other day when I wanted to post this.

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening and Sam and John went out for a jog (something that Sarah told Andy that John did every night and Sam joined him to give her the "alone time" she needed with her children). Andy helped Sarah tuck the girls into bed and then the two of them retreated to the living room for hot chocolate. Andy apologized for intruding on Sarah's time with her children but Sarah waved her off. "It was nice to have someone to help me. John just distracts the children because they know they have him wrapped around their little fingers. When he is home, it takes me at least double the amount of time. It is even worse with Sam."<p>

Andy smiled. She could see how much Sam loved his nieces and nephew and it would not have surprised her that if he were there, it would have taken at least double the time.

Sarah brought Andy out of her musing. "So, any ideas for revenge?" At Andy's blank look she reminded her "Sam told me he was bringing his partner Andy – not mentioning that you were a female and his girlfriend."

The two women plotted their revenge (Andy was still a little annoyed that he hadn't mentioned the birth of a nephew) as Sarah gently rocked J.J. to sleep in his carriage.

When the men returned, Sam and Andy bid goodnight to John and Sarah before heading to the guest bedroom.

Once they entered the room and closed the door, Andy turned to Sam. "You were right."

Sam chuckled and pulled her down next to him on the bed. "'Bout what?"

Andy rolled her eyes. She knew on the tip of his tongue were the words 'I'm always right.' Still, he didn't say it which is why she answered. "Sarah. I really like her and she doesn't hate me." _In fact, she and I are in cahoots and I don't know how thrilled you will be tomorrow afternoon._

Sam smiled. "I'm glad. She really likes you. She told me that…well, I'll let her tell you for herself."

Andy smacked him lightly. "Sam!"

"Fine, she told me that I'd better not let go of you."

Andy smiled. "I don't think you have a choice. I'm not letting go any time soon."

Sam's dimples came out in full force. "I think I need you to show me."

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy woke early. She listened for a minute and then realized that she heard soft whispering. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and her sweatshirt before slipping out of the room. She followed the sound to the kitchen where she saw Sarah attempting to feed her children breakfast.<p>

Andy touched Sarah's arm and took J.J. from Sarah. Sarah smiled. "Thank you." As she turned to help her girls pour cereal and milk into their bowls she said "normally I leave J.J. in the swing" she motioned with her head to a swing right outside of the kitchen "but sometimes he cries and I didn't want to wake you two."

Andy smiled as she sat down. "You didn't. Where's John?" She wondered why Sarah's husband wasn't around to help her with breakfast. It was the weekend and she knew he didn't work on the weekend.

Sarah smiled. "John's father had a heart attack two years back. His doctor told him he needs to exercise more so he started going on a walk everyday. John's mother is nervous that something might happen while he is walking so she goes with him everyday except for the weekends. John goes today and his brother Tony goes on Sunday to let their mother sleep in."

Andy was amazed. It was just her and her father but she had never seen such dedication of children.

The girls finished eating and wandered into the playroom. Kayla waited until her mother took J.J. and then climbed into Andy's lap.

Sarah looked at her youngest daughter. "She really likes you." It surprised her a little. Kayla was really shy and normally stayed away from anyone who came. John theorized that Kayla felt a special bond with Andy.

Andy stroked Kayla's soft black curls. "Well the feelings mutual."

"I see I was replaced quickly" said a voice from the doorway.

Andy turned in her chair and saw Sam leaning against the doorframe. "Morning sleepyhead."

Sam walked in and bent down to kiss her. "Good morning."

* * *

><p>Sam made breakfast for the four adults and when John returned they sat down to eat, sending Kayla to play with her sisters.<p>

"So," Sam said as they finished eating "what's on the agenda for today?" His sister was a very organized person and he was sure she had the whole weekend mapped out.

Sarah smiled. "Your nieces just want to spend time with you. It is supposed to be warmer tomorrow so I figured we'd go out to the beach tomorrow." Later she and Andy would extract their revenge, but Sam didn't need to know that tidbit of information.

Sam nodded. "Sounds good. BBQ tonight?"

Sarah giggled. "Of course. For some reason, the girls love 'helping' you barbeque."

Sam stood. "Magic touch." He held out a hand to Andy and pulled her up, kissing her cheek. "Let's go play with the nieces and give the parents some time off." He took J.J. from Sarah's arms.

Sarah let them go and then filled John in on the plan for the next day, the plan she and Sam had worked out while Andy slept, while they complete simple household tasks that they had neglected for lack of time. She found that whenever Sam came, she and John were able to focus on these small tasks, which allowed her mind to roam. She couldn't help but think about what was in store for Sam...

* * *

><p>A.N. I feel like this chapter was a little bit of a filler. I am struggling on the "taking revenge" aspect - that is what happens when you have an idea and forget to write it down...so if you have any ideas feel free to let me know, the next chapter is a little up in the air (although, the chapter after that is already written).<p>

Reviews make my day so please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Sorry this took so long to update. My computer has another virus and I have not been able to get to a public computer for a while. Hopefully my computer will be fixed soon, the next chapter is mostly written but I don't know when I will have time to get to a public computer since finals are coming up.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After lunch, John took J.J. and took the girls outside to play. Sarah gave a slight nod at Andy when Sam wasn't looking. Andy hid a grin as she pulled Sam close to her and gave him a breathtaking kiss. Sam deepened it and didn't feel anything as Andy removed the keys to the truck and his wallet.<p>

Sarah took the wallet and pulled out Sam's credit card. Their revenge on Sam was going to be a ladies day at the mall on Sam's credit card.

When Andy finally pulled away, Sam studied her closely. "What was that about?"

Andy had honed her lying skills while on the force. "I'm not allowed to kiss the man I love?"

Sam sighed. "You're up to no good."

Andy ignored him and moved to the bedroom to grab her purse.

* * *

><p>Sarah took the keys and went to start the truck. Sam followed Andy out so he missed the brief exchange between Sarah and John. When he saw Sarah behind the wheel he shook his head. "No way." He trusted Andy to drive his truck but Sarah...<p>

Sarah smiled sweetly at him. "Revenge Sammy. This is your own fault."

Andy hopped into the passenger seat and rolled down the window to blow him a kiss. "Love you, see you later."

Laughing, Sarah pulled away.

* * *

><p>Five blocks later, Sarah pulled over and she and Andy switched seats. The plan was to make Sam sweat, not to do anything too drastic. When Sarah and Andy had discussed their "revenge" they decided nothing drastic. However, Sarah knew that Sam would sweat the entire time and wonder what they were doing if Sarah drove the truck since Sarah always refused to drive the truck, even just to move it further down the street.<p>

"I don't know how you do it" Sarah said as Andy pulled into traffic.

"Do what?"

"Drive this monstrosity."

Andy grinned. "A good thing Sam knows you feel that way about the truck. I'm surprised my phone hasn't gone off yet."

As if on cue, Andy's phone buzzed. Sarah flipped it open. "It is from Sam."

"Open it."

Sarah clicked view and read "please make sure my sister doesn't total my baby."

The two women laughed and then Sarah directed Andy to the mall.

The women mostly window shopped. Sarah insisted that Andy purchase a bathing suit for their beach outing the next day. Sarah found the perfect suit for Andy. When Andy tried it on and showed it to Sarah, Sarah informed her that Sam was going to love it. Andy was almost sold, and then, after she changed back into her own clothes, she saw the price tag. Andy shook her head.

Sarah took Andy's hands in her own. "Trust me Andy. Sam would want you to have this." Using Sam's credit card, Sarah bought the bathing suit for Andy.

The only other store they entered was a store with picture frames. Andy had informed Sarah that Sam had no pictures in his house, at least none that were visible. The two women bought picture frames and Sarah planned to give Andy pictures so Andy could decorate the walls of Sam's house.

* * *

><p>Sam joined John as John watched the girls on the swing set.<p>

Sam sent Andy a text, knowing Andy would probably ignore it but he had to try. He knew Sarah didn't particularly like driving the truck.

Soon after the text was sent Kayla looked up and realized that her mother and Andy were gone. She immediately burst into tears. John had his hands full with J.J. so Sam gently lifted his niece. "Nap time?" he asked his brother-in-law.

"Probably." Even if it wasn't, she was going to cry herself to sleep.

Sam brought Kayla inside. "Kayla, pretty girl, do you want to take a nap in Andy's bed?" He had no idea how he was going to get her to stop crying.

The tears still trickled down Kayla's cheeks but the hysterical sobbing ceased. She nodded and Sam brought her into the guest bedroom.

Within minutes, she was asleep. Sam waited a little while longer before moving her to her bed. As he stood, John entered the room, carrying a sleeping J.J. "I promised the girls I would take them for ice cream once J.J. fell asleep. You wanna take them or stay here with Kayla and J.J.?"

Sam thought for a second. "I'll stay. It will give me a chance to get things ready for the barbeque that I don't want the girls touching." It would also give him a chance to make sure everything would be perfect for the day at the beach.

* * *

><p>A.N. I really struggled with the revenge aspect because I didn't want them to do anything too drastic. Also, only Sarah knows that there is more than just revenge on Sam going on. Because it was pointed out in a review - Sam is planning something for the beach trip - Sarah just decided to make the day even better by insisting that Andy buy the bathing suit.<p>

Reviews make my day so please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Now that I'm really hyper cuz I just realized that Flashpoint is starting again this Friday night (FYI, a bunch of the Rookie Blue writers have written Flashpoint episodes for those of you who want something to watch while you wait for the new Rookie Blue season), I'm glad that I wrote most of this before and it just had to be edited because who knows what would have happened in this story otherwise!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sarah and Andy returned from their shopping trip in good spirit. Sam would enjoy what Sarah convinced Andy to buy (on his credit card) but Andy was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing what she bought until they arrived at the beach. She would tell him about the picture frames so he would think that he knew what they had gone shopping forwhat they ended up buying.

John had the girls in the back when they pulled up. "How long have you been out here?" Sarah asked, concerned. They had been outside when she and Andy left.

John grinned and gave his wife a soft kiss. "The younger two fell asleep. Sam watched them and I took Allison and Jessie out for ice cream. We got back a little while ago. We've been out for maybe five minutes."

Sarah nodded. The reason they were home so early was because she had to feed J.J. "Are they still asleep?"

John nodded. "As of five minutes ago."

Sarah and Andy went into the house. Sarah knocked before entering. She normally never did this but just in case Sam had something out that he didn't want Andy to see yet she wanted to make sure he knew they were home. "Sam?"

"Nursery" came the reply.

Sarah glanced at Andy. Andy nodded and slipped into the guest bedroom to try to hide the bathing suit and freshen up. Sarah entered the nursery and found Sam in the rocking chair. Kayla was curled in his lap, sucking her thumb.

When Kayla looked up, she saw Sarah and immediately stretched her arms out. "Mommy!"

Sarah took her daughter from Sam. "Andy is in the bedroom."

Sam nodded and went to find Andy.

* * *

><p>The first question out of Sam's mouth when he saw Andy was "is my truck still in one piece?"<p>

Andy laughed and decided to taunt him. "No 'how was your day with Sarah?'" she asked mockingly. "No 'did you miss me?'"

Sam groaned and pulled her close. "Andy..."

"Your truck is fine. Trust me."

Sam kissed her gently. "How was your day with Sarah? Did you miss me?"

Andy smirked. "My day was great. As for missing you..." she trailed off, trying to bait him. It didn't work, he stayed silent. After a minute she looked at him with lowered lashes. "I'm wondering if you missed me more than I missed you?"

At this point Sam took the bait, knowing what she was really asking. "I think I should show you how much I missed you."

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam and Andy entered the kitchen. Sam kicked Sarah out (as he normally did when he came to visit and they had a barbeque for dinner). As Sam and Andy worked together in the kitchen, they both thought about a time in the future where they would hopefully be preparing dinner for their own family; not just the two of them. Before this trip, Andy rarely thought about a future with children in it. Now that she saw Sam's family, she realized that a family with Sam was what she really wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam fired up the grill and barbequed while John kept the Allison and Jessie on the swing set. Kayla attached herself to Andy and stayed inside while Sarah and Andy filled the picture frames with pictures while keeping an eye on J.J. who was in his swing.<p>

To Andy, this time was another "family moment" that she would dream of for her own future. As Kayla "helped" them fill the picture frames, Andy imagined what it would be like to do something so simple with her own child.

* * *

><p>When the food was ready, Sam the let the girls 'help' him carry the food back into the house. Andy smiled as Allison and Jessie each came in with a plate that held their food. Sam and John were able to bring everything else in in one trip.<p>

Over dinner, the adults talked about a wide range of topics. The girls chimed in periodically.

* * *

><p>The adults moved into the living room and enjoyed a long conversation.<p>

Before Andy knew it, Kayla was asleep in her arms and Allison and Jessie conked out on the couch.

Everyone was yawning before they decided to call it a night. John lifted Allison and Sam followed him to the girls' bedroom with Jessie while Andy and Sarah headed to the nursery with Kayla and J.J.

When they crawled into bed, Andy curled up against Sam. "That was nice" she murmured. She envisioned the day where she and Sam had children and they were carrying their own children to their beds. Sam kissed her forehead with a smile. He was glad that he convinced her to come, it was a nice get away from the craziness in Toronto that came with the job and he knew that Sarah's family was helping her realize what their relationship would eventually evolve to (a family, hopefully sooner than later). With that thought in his mind, he joined his girlfriend in slumber.

* * *

><p>A.N. I feel like this chapter was kind of a filler chapter but I needed to get them home so I could move time along to get them to the beach.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Computer fixed (hopefully for good this time!) I debated what to do with this chapter because it got really long and I wasn't thrilled with the ending so I ended up splitting it into two chapters. This story has one chapter left after this and then the epilogue.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, Andy and Sam slept late. Sam woke to the murmuring of his sister and her family but closed his eyes, content to just sit there with Andy while she slept. He hoped that everything for today would go as planned.<p>

When Andy woke, they headed to the kitchen. The girls were in the backyard playing. John was watching them while holding his son.

Sarah ate breakfast with them and then the three of them packed up for a day at the beach. When they were done gathering the food and beach objects, Sarah called the girls in to change.

While Sam watched Sarah call her girls inside, Andy slipped away. She locked the door to the bedroom and changed into the bathing suit she and Sarah had purchased. It was gorgeous, but more than a little out of her price range. Sarah informed her that Sam would not mind her splurging this one time so Andy used his credit card.

With the bathing suit on, she slipped into a lightweight sweatshirt and shorts. She didn't want Sam to see the bathing suit until they got to the beach.

She was not a moment too soon. As she was zipping up the sweatshirt, Sam walked in. The question "how?" died on her lips as Sam held up her set of lock-picks. She had left them in the car and he must have gone to get them.

Sam walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "Hiding something?" he asked when he finally pulled away. He reached for the zipper.

Andy swatted his hands. "Oh no! You are not going to see it until we get to the beach. And thank you, by the way."

Sam studied her face and then realized what her comment meant. "You used my credit card and I can't see what you bought?" So they had done more than just buy picture frames, not that he minded. He was sure Sarah picked out something special to make his surprise for Andy more exciting.

"You'll see it – at the beach!" She slipped out of the room to help Sarah.

Ten minutes later, they were all outside. Allison and Jessie insisted on riding with Sam and Andy in the truck. It took a few minutes to rearrange car seats but finally they were on the road.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were out of the car, Jessie and Allison each grabbed one of Sam's arms. "C'mon Uncle Sammy." They started pulling him towards the waves.<p>

Sam shot a glance at Andy but she just smiled. "Have fun." Sam let his nieces lead him to the water's edge knowing Andy would eventually join him.

Andy took her time taking off her sweatshirt and shorts. She then took Kayla with her and went to join Sam, Allison, and Jessie by the water.

Sam didn't hear her approach until she gently placed her hand on his back. He turned, and froze.

Andy started to feel uncomfortable. Sam just stared at her. Did he not like the bathing suit? It was a two piece. Maybe he thought it showed too much.

Sam seemed to feel her discomfort because suddenly he whistled. "Wow!" he said.

Andy smiled. "You like?"

"Andy…it's beautiful; you're beautiful." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before turning back to the girls.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kayla was ready to go back to her mother. Andy offered to walk her back.<p>

As soon as Andy was no longer in hearing distance, Sam motioned to his nieces. "I need your help."

Two minutes later, the girls found what they were looking for. They handed their prize over to Sam and raced towards the spot where Sarah, John, and Andy were sitting. "Mommy, we're hungry" they called.

Sarah laughed as they came to a halt right in front of her. "I think you lost someone. Where's Uncle Sammy?"

Suddenly she was lifted and twirled. "Sam!" she shrieked. When he put her down she smiled at the box of chocolate that "magically" appeared in her arms. Any time Sam came to the beach with them, he always brought her something. It was a reminder to the Swarek siblings how much she had changed and how John had helped her overcome many of her fears; including going to the beach.

Sam kissed her forehead. "That is also a thank you for going with Andy yesterday."

Sarah beamed. "I knew you would like it. I told Andy it was worth it." She knew Sam would understand the underlying meaning that Andy had thought it was too expensive.

"I do like it. A lot." He extended a hand to Andy who was sprawled on a beach towel next to John. "My lady, would you care to go for a walk?"

Andy took his hand and he led her away. He hoped that they would be out of hearing distance before Sarah's girls asked her what was going on.

* * *

><p>A.N. I know that it is an annoying place to end but I had to end somewhere...hopefully the next chapter will be up within a few days (its finals time so I'm not making any promises).<p>

Reviews make my day and encourage me to try to work faster so please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

Happy Mother's Day!

A.N. This story is drawing to a close. This is the last chapter and there will be an epilogue.

Now where was I...

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy strolled down the beach talking about everything and anything. Finally, Sam noticed a rock formation. He led her over to them and she sat.<p>

"What's going on Sam? Is something wrong?" Andy noticed that he seemed a little uncertain about something but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Sam squatted on the beach, seemingly to look for something. He "found" what he was looking for and stood. When he was right in front of her, he said "a pretty seashell for a beautiful lady." In his palm was a smooth, pearly white seashell.

Andy reached for the seashell. As soon as she lifted it from his palm she gasped. Right under the seashell was a beautiful diamond ring.

Sam got down on one knee. "Andy, I love you. I always have and I always will. Marry me!" He had been waiting to ask her this question for a while but each time, he began to second guess himself, saying it was too soon. In reality, he and Andy had a strong relationship even before they began dating.

Andy threw her arms around him. "I love you Sam. Of course I will."

Sam slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Suddenly the pieces fell into place: why she had caught him looking at her jewelry the other day; why Sarah had insisted on this gorgeous, overpriced bathing suit. "You planned this!" she accused, teasingly.

"Yep, and we'd better get back. Allison and Jessie want to know why I wanted to give you a seashell." He held his hand out to her.

Andy smiled. Instead of letting him pull her up, she pulled him down to sit next to her. "You know we can't tell anyone except for Sarah" she stated.

Sam looked startled. "What? !"

Andy smirked. He seemed to have forgotten one thing. "Everyone in Toronto thinks you were a good boy and waited until I was no longer a rookie…" she trailed off.

Sam groaned. Everyone in Toronto was under the impression that they had just started dating. To say they were engaged would not be a wise move. It would bring unwanted gossip about both of them. Sam could have dealt with it but he didn't want Andy under that line of fire. "I guess we'll have to buy a chain too while we're here."

"A chain?" Now Andy was confused.

Sam pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You're mine. I want a token of my love on you at all times. I'll buy you a chain so you can wear your ring around your neck."

Andy smiled and snuggled closer. "I'd like that." She wasn't about to remind him that many of her shirts were low cut so she probably wouldn't be able to wear the ring that often until it became "official", even with the chain. _It's the thought that counts, and I am his._

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Sam kissed Andy's forehead again. "C'mon, Sarah's probably waiting for a play by play and our nieces probably want to know why we disappeared." This time when he went to help her up she let him pull her up flush against him. They kissed.

When they broke for air, Sam noticed a small smile on Andy's face. He cocked his head.

"_Our nieces_. I like the sound of it." She loved it how his family accepted her so quickly.

Hand in hand, the two made their way back to Sarah's family. Andy knew that the next few months would be a little difficult as they waited to announce their engagement. However, it gave her plenty of time to plan the wedding.

* * *

><p>As soon as they returned to the family, they were bombarded by questions. Sarah wanted to see the ring and pumped Andy for details of the proposal (not that there were all that many details). Eventually Sam coaxed the girls into joining him by the water again. Andy stayed behind, enjoying the sun with Sarah while John kept Kayla and J.J. with him in the shade.<p>

The girls played in the water for a few minutes before Jessie slipped her hand into Sam's. "Uncle Sammy?"

Sam turned to her. "What's wrong Jessie?" She had been quiet, both girls had been quiet, since Andy and Sam returned.

Allison sidled closer as Jessie spoke again. "If you are en, en, en -"

Allison broke in "engaged".

Jessie nodded. "Does that mean Andy is going to be our Aunt?"

Sam smiled. Was this the reason why they were both quiet? "Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

Both girls squealed with delight and took off towards Andy. Sam followed at a slower pace, wondering what they were going to do.

The girls threw themselves at Andy. "Uncle Sammy said you're going to be our Aunt!" they cried.

John ambled over and pulled his daughters off of Andy. "It is exciting news but you can't attack Andy like that."

The girls look chagrined but each sat next to Andy. They were excited that they were going to have another aunt.

Kayla waited until her sisters were off of Andy before crawling into Andy's lap. "Auntie Andy" she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and buried her head in Andy's chest.

Sam grabbed Sarah's camera and snapped a picture. This would go into one of the frames. He was glad that he had convinced Frank to give him and Andy vacation at the same time to enable her to meet his family.

* * *

><p>A.N. Not so thrilled with the ending but I wanted to get the "Auntie Andy" in there. The epilogue should be up soon (depending on how my studying goes) - it is in the editing stage.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

Finals over...more time to read/write/watch Rookie Blue!

A.N. And so, another story comes to an end :(

* * *

><p>A few years later:<p>

Sam glanced at his wife. "What's wrong sweetheart? Do you need me to stop?" Normally on the trip to St. Catharine's Andy was asleep before they hit the highway but today she kept fidgeting.

"Sam, she's going to be so mad."

Sam gently touched Andy's hand. "Why do you say that?"

Andy glared at him. "I don't know. Maybe the fact that we are showing up to her son's birthday party and I look like I'm trying to hide a beach-ball up my shirt."

"Andy, you're pregnant and you look beautiful."

That earned him a slap. "You have to say that. And you know she is going to be mad. Admit it."

Sam sighed. "Fine. She will be mad but it is her fault."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me because she is going to ask."

Sam pulled her hand towards him again and stroked it lightly. "We didn't tell anyone except for Frank and Noelle. People guessed. We still haven't told anyone the due date. It is not our fault that she never comes into Toronto to visit us and we haven't had much time to go to St. Catharine's to visit the family."

Andy glared at him. "We should have told her."

Sam shook his head. "Relax. She won't be mad at you. If she lashes out, it will be at me."

"And that makes it better? !"

Sam sighed and pulled over. "Andy" he unbuckled and turned so he could cup her face in his hands. "You are six months pregnant and do not need to be stressing about this. Let me do all of the worrying."

"But –"

He interrupted her. "Sarah might yell at me, but she is going to be happy for us. Andy, sweetheart, you know the other reason we didn't tell anyone." Andy cringed, as she normally did at the mention of her miscarriage within the first year of their marriage that very few people knew about. "Worst is, I'll shut Sarah down using that. Any way it goes down, she won't harass you about it. Now relax and try to sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping well at night."

"That's because I have to use the ladies room every five minutes" Andy muttered. She closed her eyes though, because it was easier than to continue the argument.

Within minutes she was asleep. Sam smiled and drove to his sister's home.

When he arrived, he went around to Andy's door and opened it, unbuckling her before waking her with a kiss. As he was helping her down, Sarah's children spilled out of the house. "Auntie Andy, Uncle Sammy!"

Sam grinned. "Why do they always call you first?"

"Because they like me better?"

Sam kissed her nose. "Just be careful."

After the kids hugged their aunt and uncle, they all trouped back into the house. J.J. was on Sam's shoulders and Kayla's hand was in Andy's.

They barely made it into the hallway before Sarah was shooing all of her children away. She waited until they were gone before squealing "congratulations". She pulled Andy into a hug.

Andy hugged her back but as soon as Sarah released her, she shot Sam a desperate look. Sam knew that look. He touched her cheek and murmured, "go lay down for a few minutes". Andy nodded and fled to the bedroom that they always stayed in.

Sam followed Sarah into the kitchen. "Where's John?"

Sarah eyed him. "In the backyard setting up. What in the world Sam? We haven't seen you guys in over four months and you don't tell me?"

"Sarah…look at me." He waited until his sister met his gaze. "We haven't told anyone anything except for the staff sergeant and his wife."

"Why?"

Sam sighed. "Remember a while ago when you called to leave us a message about inviting us for the weekend and then called me panicking because Andy picked up the phone and sounded horrible."

Sarah nodded. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Andy had a miscarriage and she's afraid she is going to lose this baby. Last time she wasn't showing but…"

"Poor Andy" Sarah whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want anyone to know. I respected her wishes."

Sarah nodded. She wasn't surprised that Andy didn't want anyone to know. Her own brother still didn't know about her miscarriage before Allison was born. "So what's wrong now?"

Sam smiled. "She has been having some morning sickness lately and she hasn't been sleeping well at night."

"It's all about the pillows Sam." She knew Sam had no idea what she was talking about but she would make sure to show her brother and sister-in-law how to arrange them for Andy's comfort. She had her mother-in-law to show her these things. Andy had no woman other than Sarah in her family and Sarah would make sure to amp up on the "female bonding time", even if it meant getting over her fear and going into Toronto every once in a while. After all, Andy was going to need some help after she had the baby…

* * *

><p>A.N. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. This story was actually the backbone of the "Through Thick and Thin" one-shots (that hopefully more will be posted soon). You don't have to read one to read the other but I may reference characters in those stories that are from this. As for Andy's miscarriage, many women have miscarriages, a lot of times they don't even realize. I was in a dark mood when I wrote that one-shot (and it was a year after someone I know had a miscarriage - she is pregnant again and I can't wait to meet her baby!) and have not posted it because I don't know how it will be received...<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


End file.
